


It's Strange, but I Don't Need Space From You

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: "Its Strange" Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s06e15 Pressure Test, Sexual Tension, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: A canonically possible intermission betweenPressure TestandTriggers.Theo gets sent to the McCall's on a supply run.  Liam goes with.  The UST becomes too much for Liam, so he gives in.  Just that once.  Just to relieve the pressure.Inspired by a tumblr thread, kind of.





	It's Strange, but I Don't Need Space From You

**Author's Note:**

> "Heart been so cold that I don't feel at all  
> Scarred up inside so I built all these walls  
> Head rolling back, but I'm faking the rush  
> Out every night and I'm lonely as fuck"  
> -Its Strange, by Louis the Child and K.Flay

Theo crept out the back door of the clinic, scenting the air carefully for any unwanted visitors.  The crisp night air filled his lungs, and Theo felt like he could breathe easily for the first time in over 48 hours.

The door cracked open behind him, but he relaxed just as quickly as he had tensed when the familiar bitter tang of Liam's scent hit his nostrils.

Without turning, Theo huffed out a terse, "What?"

Liam didn't answer right away.  He simply walked up to the chimera's side and shoved his hands in his hoodie, taking a deep breath.  Theo had a sneaking suspicion he was doing more than just getting oxygen into his lungs after all the time spent caged up in buildings with numerous other stressed out humans and were-beings alike.

"I'll be back in like 12 minutes with the things you guys asked for.  I've got the list, and I've got Melissa's key."  He tapped at his temple a couple times and smiled innocently.

"I'm coming with you."  Liam said.  He turned to Theo with a look of determination, and Theo decided that fighting him would be a lost cause.

"Alright, I guess I can understand Scott reconsidering me being alone in his house.  Since I've got you, then, can you bring these with you while you're running?"  Theo shrugged and pulled his wallet out of his jeans, throwing it at the beta wolf without any real warning.  He followed that by toeing off his sneakers, kicking them back toward the Clinic doors.  Before Liam could protest, he reached for the collar of his shirt, yanking it over his head and throwing it at Liam's face.

"Hey."  Liam frowned.  "What am I, a pack mule?"

"Well, I can't speak for the rest of the pack, but..."  Theo shrugged, unbuttoning his skinny jeans and pulling them off as well.  To his mild surprise, he heard Liam's heart race faster as soon as he was left standing in his boxer briefs.  He folded them up and held them out to the teenager standing no more than two feet away from him.  He flexed discreetly as he did so, hoping to get a rise out of the younger man.  "Appreciate it, babe."

Liam frowned even deeper at the nickname as he accepted them.  His heart rate was still elevated, but he remained calm.  Theo winked at him and full shifted, his briefs ripping off, making Liam roll his eyes empathically. He stepped out of the torn clothing with his hind paws and snorted at his companion.

Liam shoved the thin tee in his sweater pocket and Theo's wallet in his own jeans.  He gripped Theo's jeans in one hand and gestured exaggeratedly for the large wolf to lead the way.

Theo took off into the woods at top speed.

Liam looked around once before heaving a sigh and jogging off after him, no illusion of any hope of keeping up.

 

*****

 

Liam reached Scott's house and found the front door closed with no lights on inside.  He listened carefully, identifying the sound of soft footfalls in the kitchen.  He whistled lowly and attempted to sneak through the shadows as much as possible to get to the back yard.  The back door to the kitchen cracked open as soon as Liam got there, and he squeezed inside, shutting it behind him.

Liam froze as he observed Theo gathering snacks from the kitchen.

Theo was bathed in the soft blue light from the fridge.  He was crouched down, grabbing a huge bag of what looked like snack-sized carrots.  Liam only noticed this due to his firm determination not to ogle the chimera's fully naked form as his quadriceps and glutes flexed and rippled in the shadowy light.

Theo stood up and turned to stuff the carrots into one of two backpacks sitting on the counter, which he'd seemed to procure before Liam arrived.

The long lines of Theo's back made Liam itch to rake his nails down them.  They moved and twitched with every motion the chimera made, as he continued to stuff the backpack with snacks.

On one particularly slow turn to close the refrigerator door, Liam's breath caught.

Theo's bare chest and torso were not foreign sights to Liam, but the volatile young werewolf had never seen it while he was in a relatively good mood. The stress of the day was still crawling like a swarm of insects under his skin, but the run through the woods and the strong, calming scent of Theo, fresh out of his full shifted form, were easing it away minute by minute.

What was replacing it this minute, was the unsuspecting, burning, primal need he felt growing as he was granted the definitely foreign sight of Theo's generously endowed manhood.  Liam gritted his teeth as the desire filled him, despite his reluctance to accept it.

Liam cursed himself mentally, knowing Theo would notice the tense change in atmosphere, as he heard his heartbeat quicken and flood his own ears. The chimera would be able to pick that up even if the room wasn't completely silent.

"You gonna give me my jeans, or would you rather I keep them off?"

Theo's voice snapped Liam's attention back to his face.  His eyes were glowing unnaturally bright, and Liam's flashed back instantly at the sight.

"Scott didn't ask me to come with you."  Liam growled.  He stepped forward, closing the vast distance between slowly.  "I needed to get some of my anger out if I was going the be trapped in there all night."

"So, you were hoping we'd fight."  Theo nodded, putting a hand on the edge of each counter to the side of him.  His shoulders came up by his ears as he leaned forward slightly in challenge as Liam finally stopped, not more than a meter away from him. Theo stepped forward with one foot, leaning in to whisper in Liam's ear.  "I'm always up for a rough and tumble with you, babe."

Liam's hand shot up on instinct, grabbing a large chuck of mussed up hair the back of Theo's head, pulling him firmly away a few inches. He growled in Theo's face, causing the chimeras fangs to drop, returning the growl at the pain.  Liam, on the other hand, lost the glow to his eyes, and was feeling something other than rage clawing beneath his skin.  A therapeutic sense of control over something in his life.

For once.

"I don't think punching you is what I need right now."  Liam ground out, dropping Theo's jeans at his side, allowing him a free hand.  He pulled harder on Theo's hair, eliciting a whine from the partially shifted chimera this time, his other hand shooting out to grip at Theo's bare hip, digging blunt nails in there as well.  Theo straightened, one arm still gripping tightly to the counter, the other reaching for Liam's sweater with extended claws.  Liam batted the hand away somewhat gently.  "No.  You don't fucking touch me."

"Liam."  Theo growled out, voice cracking at the end as Liam tugged on his hair again.

"This is a one time thing.  Look at me."  Liam raised his voice and forced Theo's yellow glare to meet his own, still surprisingly calm, clear blue eyes.  "I've felt like I couldn't breathe all day.  At the station, at the clinic, here...  I couldn't fucking calm down, unless I was breathing in the smell of you.  I didn't punch you because you made me angry.  I punched you because I was frustrated that being alone with you was the most in control I'd felt all day."

Liam closed on with the last step left between them.  He pressed his front against Theo's, instantly feeling where Theo had grown hard from the charged interaction.

"You take what I'm offering, and you don't bring it up again.  This isn't going to be a thing.  You don't get to joke about this later or bring it up in any form.  You got that?"  Liam searches Theo's eyes with intent, and gets a minute nod of understanding from him.  "You want this right? It always fucking seems like you want this, but I have no clue why you would.  As a matter of fact, I don't actually want to know right now, but I need you to tell me you want this."

"God, Liam."  Theo moans, throwing his head back this time when Liam finally releases his hair and trails a callused hand across the side of his neck, running a thumb over his Adam's apple.  "So fucking much, yes."

Liam nods, although Theo still has his eyes shut and head thrown back.

The younger werewolf licks his lips at the sight, his hand continuing the path down Theo's chest, pausing to drag a nail across one of his nipples.

"Okay."  Liam breathes out, hears Theo's pulse skip a couple times as his hand travels further south, and swallows down the lump in his throat.

He barely registers the moan Theo chokes around when Liam finally drops to his knees.

 

*****

 

"Jesus, where did you learn to do that?"  Theo mumbled, mostly to himself as he walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed.

"Dunno.  Never done it before."  Liam muttered back.  He was leaning against the  kitchen sink, sipping on a glass of water.  He glared defensively as Theo's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  "What?  I don't like dudes."

"That..."  Theo looked confused for a split second before giving up and exhaling an exasperated sigh.  "That makes total and complete sense.  Definitely."

Liam continued to stare at him, still sipping his water.

"Whatever.  You good?  We leaving?"  Theo grunted and approached Liam, getting close to him and sniffing the air.

He was surprised at multiple things.

First, Liam didn't flinch, nor did his pulse stray from the calm, steady, slow rhythm it had been thumping at ever since he'd pulled his mouth off Theo's spent cock and swallowed, commanding Theo to 'put some fucking clothes on,' before zipping himself up and going to wash his own come off his hand in the kitchen sink.

Second, since Theo had excused himself to clean up and gather himself in the bathroom, Liam had elimated virtually any trace of Theo's scent on him, replacing it with a strong citrus odor instead.  Liam had clearly peeled and intentionally very sloppily eaten an orange.

Third, when Theo failed to bite back a growl at the absence of his scent on the beta werewolf, Liam set down his water and pulled the chimera's head down toward him, rubbing Theo's slightly stubbled cheek against his own, before pulling away quickly and squeezing past him to grab one of the fully packed backpacks.

Theo furrowed his brow deeply in question, but Liam just shrugged, heading for the door.

"I'll say we got in a fight." Liam sighed, before opening the door and looking around for any source of threat.  He glanced back and glared at Theo, but there wasn't any malice in it.  Just sadness.  He looked away as Theo joined him, backpack secured as well, ready for their run back to the clinic.  "That's the only way we're ever going the touch each other again."

Theo watched him quietly sprint for the path to the woods before taking a deep breath and locking Scott's front door.

"Well, I'll take whatever you give me, babe." Theo whispered, knowing Liam was too far to hear.  He flashed back to the images burned into his brain of Liam looking up at him, mouth lowered as far as he could possibly take Theo, nose almost pressed to his pelvis.  Another deep breath shook the images from his thoughts.  "Whatever it is."

Theo chased after him.

Just like he always would.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not really my usual MO, dudes. Let me know if it's still okay? Haha.


End file.
